Peut on oublier ses sentiments?
by Ayuna Kira
Summary: Hinata accepte de sortir avec Kiba. Mais arrivera t-elle a oublier Naruto?


**Titre :** _Peut-on oublier ses sentiments ?_

**Auteur :** _Ayuna Kira_

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas a moi( même si je le regrette xD_

**Résumé :** Hinata accepter de sortir avec Kiba, même si c'est de Naruto dont elle est amoureuse. Arrivera t-elle a oublié ses sentiments et se laisser totalement aller avec Kiba ? Et Naruto ? Comment va t-il réagir à cette nouvelle ? A suivre tout au long de cette fic..

Accouder à sa fenêtre, une jeune femme regardait les gouttes de pluie tombé, finissant leur course sur le sol. Le bruit de l'eau cognant contre les tuiles du toit faisait sonner une résonance mélodique dans la pièce silencieuse. Les yeux blanc perdu dans le vide, elle poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si horrible ? Elle avait bien évidement conscience que d'autres personnes étaient dans des états pire que le siens, a qui il arrivait des malheurs bien plus grave, seulement pour elle c'était déjà beaucoup. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle avait accepté sur un coup de tête, mais était-elle vraiment capable d'oublier Naruto ? Celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années ? Ses sentiments allaient-ils vraiment partir avec le temps ? Ou allaient-ils la hanté ? Elle ne savait pas… Elle n'avait de cesse que de se remémorer la scène qui s'était passé la veille.

Flash Back

Après un dur entraînement en compagnie de ses équipier Kiba et Shino, Hinata caressait Akamaru qui adorait sa et en redemandais constamment. Une ombre vint se dessiner devant elle. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit un Kiba gêner. La jeune femme se releva et adressa un sourire à son coéquipier, et ami, avant de lui demander :

- Qui a-t-il Kiba ?

- Eh bien je... Hinata tu vois… Je voudrais… Enfin j'aimerais... bégaya le jeune homme en rougissant

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Hinata fit les yeux ronds. Que venait-il de demander ? Elle ne rêvait pas ? Elle finit par rougir à son tour. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Kiba comme autre chose qu'a un ami. Même si elle était plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec la plus part des gens elle ne put s'empêcher de joué avec ses doigts comme quand elle était nerveuse. D'accord elle avait dix sept ans maintenant, mais était-ce une raison pour sortir avec quelqu'un dont elle n'éprouvait rien de plus que de l'amitié. Ses pensées allèrent tout de suite vers Naruto. Le blond dont elle était vraiment amoureuse. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, même si ils étaient amis, jamais il n'avait montré aucun signe d'intérêt qui pourrait la laisser espéré sur la nature de ses sentiments envers elle. Devait-elle attendre désespérément quelque chose qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais ? Ou essayer d'aller de l'avant ?

-Je… Oui. Répondit-elle en posant son regard sur lui.

Tout de suite Kiba fut soulager et parût beaucoup moins gêner, il avait l'air content. Même si Hinata n'avait jamais pensé à lui que comme un ami, ca n'avait pas été le cas pour ce dernier. Seulement il n'avait jamais osé se lancer parce qu'il savait très bien que la jeune kunoichi était amoureuse de Naruto. Mais aujourd'hui, il a saisit sa chance et à finalement réussit à demander a Hinata ce qu'il voulait depuis déjà pas mal de temps.

Fin du Flash Back

Aujourd'hui Hinata avait eu son premier rendez-vous officiel avec Kiba. Tout c'était bien passé, le fait qu'ils étaient amis auparavant avait aidé ils avaient toujours quelque chose a ce dire, et ils étaient a l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Même si les circonstances rendaient particulièrement nerveuse la jeune femme. De plus, bavard comme était Kiba, la moitié du village devait déjà être au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto était tranquillement chez Ichiraku en train de manger, enfin plutôt d'engloutir bol de ramens, sur bol de ramens. Une jeune femme aux cheveux rose vint s'installer près de lui en soupirant d'indignation.

- Tu vas finir par avoir une indigestion !

- Mais non, mon estomac est habitué depuis le temps ! dit-il avant d'entamer un nouveau bol

- Tiens au faite, tu ne connais pas la dernière ?

- Non, raconte.

Sakura était du genre à savoir toutes les dernières choses dans le village, tout ce qui se passait etc.. Elle éviter de raconter aux autres ce qu'elle avait entendu et qui était, pour elle, obligatoirement faux, rien d'autre que des rumeurs, par contre quand l'information était pratiquement confirmé, comme celle-ci, elle le disait a tous ceux qui aimait connaître les dernières nouvelles à Konoha.

- Il paraît que Kiba et Hinata sortent ensemble !

Le jeune homme recracha la portion de ramen qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche et tourna son regard surpris sur la kunoichi assise à côté de lui.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Ben… Tout le monde le sais, en tout cas presque tout le monde, Kiba à annoncer la nouvelle tout à l'heure. Pourquoi tu as l'air si surpris ? Après tout sa se voyait qu'il avait des vues sur elle, puis ils sont toujours ensemble !

Naruto revit les regards que lançait Kiba à Hinata. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air intéressé par elle, seulement il pensait qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis. Et puis pourquoi il y réfléchissait autant ? Il devrait être content, après tout il appréciait Kiba et Hinata. Alors pourquoi il ressentait un léger pincement au cœur ?...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin du premier Chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Laissez quelques reviews au passage sa fais toujours plaisir ^^


End file.
